And You Were There!
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: Tiffany F. Ebrum attends a strange boarding school for gifted children, and when she befriends the new kid in school, she's about to have the most wild ride of her life. AU, No OCs. R&R please!


**This is honesty a very strange tale, so fasten your seatbelts and prepare yourself for a wild ride.**

It was a bright summer day in the state of Delaware. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Several boys and even a young girl were running around playing soccer, but one girl wasn't joining their game.

A blonde girl of about twelve was sitting underneath a tall oak tree, calmly writing in a small diary with a pink velvet cover. Several books on science and archeology were nearly stacked in a pile next to her.

_Dear Diary,_

_School will be starting up again tomorrow, and T is none too happy about it. He hates our school. I swear, all he wants to do is run around, play soccer, or watch those stupid Cartoon Network shows on TV. I tried to get him to read some, but he threw a huge fit. You should have a seen his face!_

_I, on the other hand, can't wait for school to start. 7th grade will be so much fun! I already know all the curriculum, but I might make some new friends! God knows I need some..._

_Oop, it's getting dark, and mom's calling is in for supper._

_ Talk to you later,_

_Tiffany F. Ebrum_

Tiffany strod up and stretched, and retied her ponytail. She bent down to pick up her other books, glasses nearly slipping off her nose. _God_, she thought. _When are those contact lenses going to come? It's been three weeks!_

Her brother grabbed his soccer ball and ran past Tiffany with a quick "sorry!" His long dirty blonde hair with bright green ends whipped behind him as he raced to their house, where their mother was waiting.

"Come on in, dears. Don't forget to wash those dirty hands, Tuff. Hello, Tiffany, Darling."

Tiffany hugged her mother, smiling at the fact that she called her own son by that ridiculous nickname. Her brother had gotten the nickname "Tuff" after watching a movie about greaser boys in the sixties. Once a big rumble started in the movie, he fell in love. He talked in sixties lingo for two whole weeks. their father had jokingly called him "one tuff kid", and the nickname stuck.

Tiffany's father sat down at the kitchen table, going through a large stack of government papers. Tiffany and her mother had always joked about his working for the cabinet, as he wasn't even a United States citizen. Her father was born and raised in Britain, and somehow the president liked how her father looked at problems, and asked him to be in the cabinet. The government was as lazy as ever. Tiffany sighed. She was so glad school started tomorrow.

After eating dinner in silence, Tiffany rushed up to her room, going over a checklist she had in her jeans pocket.

Backpack? Check.

Textbooks? Check.

Dorm Key? Check. Thank God i have a room to myself this year...

Wide ruled notebook paper? Check!

Tiffany picked up the brochure the school always gave her when she picked up her schedule. The school she went to was a strange one. It was a bording school, and The kids there always dyed their hair weird colors and they had the weirdest classes, like woodshop or basic judo techniques. The school was made for children who were especially gifted on one or more areas (hers was science and writing), but as far as Tiffany could tell, some just bought their way in.

The biggest bullies of Tiffany's school definitly fit those "needing to become shaped into respectable members of society" crap the principal always yammered on about.

Danny Kingston and Edward Gon were the most rotten people Tiffany knew. Danny probably bought his way into the school; he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. His hair was a robin's egg blue, and he always wore a red coat and matching beanie hat. He was a sports major, specializing in golf. But besides that, he had no purpose in life but to make Tiffany miserable. He had Edward with him everywhere he went. As far as Tiffany knew, he specialized in machines.

He and Danny always strutted around like they owned the place, knocking Tiffany over in the halls or copying her papers during tests. She hated them with a passion.

She used to think about dropping out, but then she noticed Adam.

Adam Knight was a boy in some if her classes; he was tall and slender but he had lots of muscle. His hair was a deep indigo blue, and he usually tied a black jacket around his neck, it sort of looked like a cape.

And Adam was as hot as all hell.

Girls always fawned over him, including Siri Cah, Madeleine Ado, several different girls all with the name Olive Charisma, and many, many others. But Adam always politely turned them down.

Blushing, Tiffany packed her things, threw on a nightgown, and turned off the lights, dreaming of a hot guy who wears a jacket around his neck.

Tuff slightly opened the door, confused. He caught a glimpse of Tiffany asleep, and ran to his mother. "Mom, Tiffany's asleep and it's only 7:30!"

**This may seem plain now, but I promise this will get weird.**

**Why the name Adam for Meta Knight? Well, try saying his name backwards. It's "Atem", right? Sounds like Adam? Anyone? Hello?**

**And the name Olive Charisma? Look at the initials. Nuff siad.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this crazy story! Please fave, follow, and review of you liked!**

**StarRod **


End file.
